Goddess
.]] The Goddess is a recurring deity in several ''Dragon Quest'' series games. She is the creator figure who shaped many of the worlds featured in the series and brought each of its various races into being, with the exception of the world of Alefgard and the worlds of Dragon Quest VII and IX, which were created by Rubiss, God and Zenus respectively. Humans in the series have formed religions associated with her, which they access through the holy sites of churches and their various services; however, it would seem that all races, even demons, at least acknowledge her. Castles everywhere frequently showcase the Goddess depicted in statue, and churches often use a trident-shaped symbol to represent her (however this symbol is also used with other major gods in the series). Appearances ''Dragon Quest IV The Goddess is first mentioned in ''Dragon Quest IV as the supreme being of the world and the central figure of the churches, replacing Rubiss from the previous games in the series, but still offering the same holy services available at churches, however she does not take a direct part in the story. Church priests can use the power of the Goddess to resurrect fallen allies, cure curses or save the game. Notably, the town of monsters, talking animals and non-humans known as Rosehill has a temple dedicated to the Goddess whom they also revere. ''Dragon Quest V The Goddess appears once again in ''Dragon Quest V as the main divine of the churches and her priests offer the same services as in the previous games. In Coburg castle, there is a researcher named Darwin the Psarologist who is studying the mysteries of the Secret of Evolution, the central subject of Dragon Quest IV. He suspects that the secret involves tapping into the power of the Goddess, showing that the Goddess played an indirect but important role in the last game as it was the secrets of tapping into this power that the main villains sought. ''Dragon Quest VI In ''Dragon Quest VI, the Goddess serves the same role as in the last two games, with the priests continuing to offer the same services in both the real and dream worlds. She also plays an important part in the story, as she is the one who convinces the stubborn and reluctant Nevan to join the heroes by sending him a vision. ''Dragon Quest VIII The Goddess appears in ''Dragon Quest VIII as the supreme creator of this world as well and as such is the main figure of the churches where her priests continue offering the same services as before. ''Dragon Quest IX In ''Dragon Quest IX, the Goddess does not technically appear in the traditional sense, instead a goddess named Celestria who is the daughter of the Great Architect, Zenus (the creator of the world) appears in her stead. Celestria protected humanity from her father long ago after he deemed them to corrupt to continue existing. To show her father that not all humans were evil, she transformed herself into the holy tree Yggdrasil to watch over them. The items relating to the Goddess from previous games appear in this game as well, such as the Goddess ring and Goddess shield, and Alltrades Abbey has a statue resembling the common depiction of the Goddess seen in previous games. Celestria herself may be based on the Goddess or may have some relation to her. ''Dragon Quest X In ''Dragon Quest X, the Goddess appears with the same role as in previous games, being the divine creator of the world and the main figure of the churches revered by many of the world's races. Her churches once again offer the same services. Gallery GoddessGhent.png|Artwork of the statue of the Goddess in Ghent GoddessStatues.png|One of the many statues of the Goddess featured in churches GoddessRing.png|The Goddess Ring, an accessory depicting the Goddess Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Recurring elements